clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Amy6270
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Amy6270! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Welcome to the CPW :) ! Heyz, welcome 2 da wikiay! Hope 2 see you around! :) Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 22:50, September 6, 2009 (UTC) And you're really related to Europea? Cool, she's SO nice.?Aspenization - Poker Face is the Obsession of Canada 22:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) yea, She's my girl. Thanks! she is a sweetheart! Welcome! Hi There! Im Merbat, I Have A Brother That His User Is Ratonbat, Hey I Hope You Like This Wikia (Well I Hope That For Every People!) Well, Can You Tell Me Where Do You Come From? Im Curios, Im From Argentina There We Talk Spanish, Well Umm Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) We in the US, Pennsylvania. Argentina! Wow. All Right U can have these 2: --Amy6270Talk to me 11:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Code:Amy6270Talk to me OR This! --Amy6270Talk to me 23:21, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Code:Amy6270Talk to me Hope U like It!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) LUV U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. U need to press the edit button 2 see the codes!--:EuropeaTalk to me 23:24, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I love it! Do the 2nd one. You'll have to show me how. Luv you too!